


Let You Love Me

by thefangirlslair



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Romance, dancer sakura, taekwondo player sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: The music plays and Sasuke looks straight at her without any words and with all the words—all at once.'Let's dance, Sakura.' Sasuke says.'Yes.' Sakura answers.When Mikoto told her that dance is a feeling, she never really understood it and maybe she never will; but now as she dances with Sasuke, moves with Sasuke, breathes with Sasuke—she understands this. This is a conversation of two hearts beating in the same rhythm; of two souls diverging and converging at the same time. This is how they speak to each other the best way they know how.'I'm here. We can do it. Thank you.'
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Let You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my first ever fic commission! aaafasjhdajks i wanna thank adrigasset on twitter for trusting me for her first fic commission too T_T i will be opening my commissions officially soon! so if you think my work is worthy, i hope you can watch out for that :) also, check adrigasset on twitter because she is incredible! she drew the amazing ss fanart below that inspired this commission of hers. support her too! thank u!

**LET YOU LOVE ME**

[ _**art by @adrigasset on twitter!** _ ](https://twitter.com/adrigasset/status/1352459299809763329?s=21)

The music stops and her heavy breathing starts to echo within the empty studio she is in. The blinking red light of the camera recording her is the only thing she can focus on as she holds her final pose. A few seconds pass and she finally relaxes her stance and makes her way towards the camera to review it for the nth time today. 

  
  


But Sakura lives for this— the sweat, the hard breaths, the muscle pain. They’re only a small price for her to reach her dream of becoming a part of Konoha Dance Company.

  
  


Today is her last day to practice before presenting her dance piece to her teacher. And knowing her, Mikoto Uchiha, Sakura would need to get her shit together to impress her teacher and give her the green light that she is ready. 

  
  


She spends the next hour recording and reviewing her tapes over and over until she is semi-satisfied; semi because in her heart, she knows she will never truly feel that way about her craft. As she turns off the lights of the studio when it’s time for her to go home, she has decided that she will only feel satisfied when she finally earns that spot she is eyeing for. 

  
  


But for tonight, she goes home and prepares herself for tomorrow. 

* * *

Sakura feels the intensity of Mikoto’s eyes as she moves around. She tries her best to get lost in the music and the feel of the hardwood floor beneath her feet, but she can feel her teacher’s dark eyes boring into her every movement. Mikoto Uchiha wouldn’t be the legendary dancer and choreographer that she is if she isn’t intense. 

  
  


When Sakura became her student a year ago, she was surprised that she is gentle outside her dance world. She is a doting wife and mother and a very spontaneous woman, contrary to her image as a perfectionist and passionate dancer. As a teacher though, she is notorious for being strict and straightforward. 

  
  


That’s why when Sakura finishes her piece, the silence that permeates Mikoto’s home studio where they’re at feels like a suffocation blanket on Sakura. She takes a peek at her mentor, noting that Mikoto is taking some notes, still quiet and not saying a word. 

  
  


With only her shallow breaths as the noise, Sakura fights the urge to break the silence. Mikoto saves her by lifting her head and saying, “That was good.” 

  
  


This isn’t new for Sakura. She has even heard some better compliments from the woman before, but this is not what she is aiming for today. She wants something better than good. She wants it to be perfect. She wants to hear from Mikoto that she’s ready to take on the biggest challenge of her dance career thus far. 

  
  


Disappointment must’ve been written all over her face, that’s why Mikoto speaks again. “The question is: do you think it was good?” 

  
  


Sakura’s eyes widen in return. What does she think of it? Did she do well? Was she on-beat the whole time? Was she ready for this? Was this even worth it? What does she have to do? 

  
  


She hears Mikoto sighing, “You should get out of that head, Sakura-chan. I told you—dance is a feeling. You’re lost in your head most of the time and it shows even on your perfect form.” She pauses and gives her a kind look that makes Sakura’s heart hurt a little. “Let go.” 

  
  


She turns away from her teacher and faces herself in the mirror along the walls. Sakura sees herself, sweaty and panting and oh so confused, wondering aloud. “What does that even mean, sensei?” 

  
  


Spending almost her entire life being in dance studios, attending recitals and competitions, and beating herself up before, during, and after rehearsals are what make her Sakura Haruno. This is the first instance she seems so lost in a space where she is certain she belongs. She turns around and faces Mikoto again, “What do I do?” 

Mikoto knows how important this is to her student. She knows it with the way Sakura’s green eyes glisten with unshed tears and her wobbling lips. She remembers the day Sakura went up to her and told her she will be aiming for a spot in Tsunade Senju’s famous dance company where Mikoto was in a lifetime ago. She also remembers how she fought the need to hold Sakura back because knowing Tsunade, she will learn everything and the best for sure, but not without repercussions. 

  
  


As someone who cares deeply for this young rosette, Mikoto feels the need and the responsibility to make sure she is prepared. With the piece Sakura presented to her today, Mikoto knows it’s time for her to spread her wings and let go of her inhibitions, get out of the cage of her mind, and dance in the beat of her heart. 

  
  


“I want to suggest something,” Mikoto starts as she comes closer to her now seated form on the floor. The renowned dancer sits on the hardwood across from the teary-eyed girl and reaches out to wipe her cheeks running with silent tears. “Are you up for it?” 

  
  


Hope begins to bloom again inside Sakura’s chest upon hearing those words. At this point, any help would do. Anything to make sure she can be better. With renewed determination under those wet eyes of hers, Sakura answers. “Yes, sensei.” 

* * *

When Mikoto mentioned suggesting something, she didn’t anticipate that that something would be a lean, broad-shouldered, model-esque man beside her dance teacher the next day. 

  
  


Sasuke Uchiha is nothing like his mother. Maybe his dark eyes and hair, and the intensity; but he is far from the image of Mikoto’s child in Sakura’s head. She’s pretty sure she is still in shock upon seeing him there when Mikoto tells her, “Sasuke is here to be your audition partner.” 

  
  


She sputters, “Wh- what? What do y-you mean, sensei?” 

  
  


“I thought of a better way to get you out of your head,” Mikoto replies. “It’s to get you a partner. That way, you can think about not just your movements but other’s as well. It will also teach you how to trust your partner and it will help you in the long run.” 

  
  


“But I’m auditioning with a solo piece...” Sakura reluctantly responds. 

  
  


Her teacher counters, “That’s why we’re learning a new choreo today. We don’t have much time until the deadline for the submission, but knowing you...” She looks at her son then, “...and Sasuke-chan here, you can do it.” 

Sakura hears Sasuke grumbling under his breath, “Kaa-san, please. Don’t call me that...” 

  
  


She ignores the deep voice and returns her focus to her mentor, “Is this really necessary?” She feels the intense look that the man gives her and she feels shivers up her spine. She thinks that maybe he was offended by her question so she immediately adds, “I mean... I don’t want to take Sasuke-san's precious time. He must be busy as well.” 

  
  


Mikoto chuckles a bit as she waves her hand, “No, it’s alright. Sasuke-chan here’s pursuing professional taekwondo but the competition season recently finished so he has free time now to help you. Right, son?” She looks at him, eyes glaring a little bit as if threatening him not to say no, waiting for a response. 

  
  


Sasuke averts his eyes, “Yeah, I guess... unless Sakura-san has someone in her mind to help her instead.” Now both Uchihas focus their gazes on Sakura which made her feel nervous all of a sudden. 

  
  


Even without rummaging through her brain to think about her dancer friends who can help her out, she knows she can’t do it without any prior notice. They only have a little less than two weeks before the deadline and she is badly running out of time. She looks at her mentor’s son again. 

If it means she would have to be with this beautiful man for the next few days, every day, then so be it. If it means she would have the chance to earn her spot on her dream dance company, then so be it. If it means she would have to let go, as Mikoto said to her, then so be it. 

  
  


No matter what that ‘let go’ means. 

  
  


So, she steels her resolve and accepts this helping hand being held out by the Uchihas. She looks at her teacher, then her son; and she holds out her hand to him. “It’s a pleasure to work with you, Sasuke-san.” He takes it. 

  
  


She completely misses the curious look Sasuke gave her after they parted hands. 

* * *

In the course of 3 excruciating days, they learn the entire routine that Mikoto taught them. Just like the woman said, Sasuke and Sakura took a short amount of time to get everything memorized, thanks to their individual capabilities. It only needs to be executed well. 

  
  


Within those days, Sakura learns not just the routine but also some things about her temporary partner, though it wasn’t easy at first. Sasuke is a very reserved individual and she had a hard time getting something out of him, but he was never rude. Besides, he is very knowledgeable about the craft and there is no doubt he is a great dancer. She expected him to be limber, of course, with him being a professional martial artist and all; but she didn’t anticipate the natural grace and fluidity that he has.

  
  


At first, she thought it was from genes since he is Mikoto’s child, but he did ballet when he was a young boy until he stopped before entering high school. He developed the dancing skills he has during those younger years, together with his inborn talent in the craft, before venturing out to other arts. It makes Sakura a little jealous, to be honest.

  
  


Now as they sit together on the floor, panting and exhausted from the hours of practice after Mikoto dismissed them for the day, they review the recording they have of their new choreography. 

“Ah,” she mutters under her breath after noticing she missed a few moves. “Damn it...” 

Just like the first time they met, she misses another look from Sasuke. But this time, she hears him speak to her directly. “Why are you always so hard on yourself?” 

Sakura almost flinches; his question like a bullet to the heart. She looks at him and sees him looking at her earnestly, his dark eyes tracing every feature on her face as if trying to get the answers on it. She feels her cheeks turning warmer. “I need to,” she answers. “At least, I think I need to.” 

  
  


His eyes go back to hers, “What do you mean?” 

She puts down the camera on the floor and looks away. Mirrors line up all across the walls of the studio and she can see different reflections of her. But she knows the real Sakura isn’t reflected on these mirrors. Instead, she’s nowhere. And that’s why she dances—because she knows the real Sakura only goes out when she’s out there dancing her heart out. 

“It’s more of a reminder,” she whispers. “I need to be reminded that I have to make my dreams come true. It’s what my family expects of me... it’s what I expect of me. I need to remind myself that if I don’t make it to that dance company...” She gestures around the room. “...all this would have been for naught... this would have been for nothing.” 

  
  


She looks again at Sasuke who is looking contemplative and absorbing what she said. His gaze is still locked on hers and she fights the urge to look away. Honestly—this man has been physically close to her a hundred times already because of their dance partnership but his stare makes her burn even brighter than any touch there is. Then, he speaks. 

  
  


“Well,” he starts. His eyes are gentle as he replies to her. “Maybe you also need a reminder that it’s completely okay to acknowledge your wins, no matter how small they are.” He picks up the camera again and plays the last video of them. “Aside from the fact that you learned this routine in just a few days...” 

  
  


He skips through several parts and stops it in a particular frame of her doing a pirouette. He smiles a little as they watch it together. “...you were also able to do this today,” he says. 

She might’ve done that spin a thousand times already but she thinks inwardly, _That was actually really good._

  
  


A smile breaks on her face the same time she looks back at Sasuke. He’s already looking at her again and softly says, “That was beaut-” then he stops. There is an abashed flush on his face and Sakura can’t help but blush in return. She knows what he’s trying to say, and her inner self wants to think Sasuke is referring to her instead.

  
  


For the first time, Sakura actually believes it, no matter what Sasuke meant by that. 

  
  


“You will get that spot,” he confidently declares. “My mother wouldn’t be taking you under her wing if she didn’t see potential in you.” He reaches for a tendril of pink hair hiding her eyes as if wanting to gently push it away, but he refrains himself in the last second, making her ache. “We believe in you, Sakura; so, believe in yourself, too.” 

* * *

It was like a turning point for both Sasuke and Sakura. After that night, they become even closer. Mikoto can see the subtle changes—from reluctant touches to comfortable grips on her waist, looking into each other’s eyes, and openly complimenting each other after every practice round. It makes Mikoto smile. 

  
  


However, there are moments when Mikoto isn’t around to track their progress since they already record it and that’s when Sasuke takes the spot of being the bossy mentor. But this time, it’s with a little more unusual gentleness that never fails to double the heart rate of Sakura. He knows when she feels particularly struggling with a spin or a lift, and he makes sure to go over them with her again. 

It goes on and on—the subtle glances and lingering stares—until the day when they’ll film her audition tape is on for tomorrow. Sakura feels her nerves starting to simmer but it’s a different kind. When she wonders what’s the difference, she takes a look at Sasuke drinking from his tumbler and she knows. 

  
  


“Sakura-chan,” Mikoto interrupts her silent musings. She quickly looks at her mentor. 

  
  


Mikoto smiles at her, “Giving you a dance partner seems to be a great decision for us, Sakura-chan. I haven’t seen you this relaxed in any routine we’ve ever done.” 

She blushes from the compliment and bashfully replies, “It’s all because of you and Sasuke, sensei.” 

The older woman shakes her head, “You’ve always been phenomenal.” She touches her cheek affectionately, “You’re ready, Sakura-chan.” Before she can even reply, Mikoto calls for her son. “Pack up here, son. I’ll wait for you outside.” Sasuke nods in answer. 

  
  


“Can I stay for a few more minutes?” Sakura asks. “I promise I’ll tidy up!” 

Mikoto agrees, albeit reluctantly, then proceeds to go out. A few moments pass and Sakura hears Sasuke say, “You wanna go for one last round?” 

Sakura originally wants to stay and review the tapes more, but Sasuke must’ve known her too well by now. She chuckles softly, “Is it okay? Sensei is wa-” 

The music plays and Sasuke looks straight at her without any words and with all the words—all at once. 

_Let’s dance_ , _Sakura_. Sasuke says. 

_Yes._ Sakura answers. 

When Mikoto told her that dance is a feeling, she never really understood it and maybe she never will; but now as she dances with Sasuke, moves with Sasuke, breathes with Sasuke—she understands _this_. This is a conversation of two hearts beating in the same rhythm; of two souls diverging and converging at the same time. This is how they speak to each other the best way they know how. 

_I’m here. We can do it. Thank you._

Sasuke lifts her up and twirls her around; supports her back and holds her hands. He looks through her eyes and she is free. She has finally let go—of her inhibitions and doubts and everything in between. They’re smiling at each other now as they dance and that’s when Sakura knew that letting go is not just letting yourself love, but letting yourself be loved back. 

It ends but Sakura knows in their hearts, it didn’t. It never will.

Only the sound of their hard breathing can be heard after, and there is silence within their hearts. In that silence comes her aching need to say _something, anything, everything_ to let him know; to let Sasuke know. 

“Sasuke, I-” 

Warm lips touch hers in a silent confession and there is no need to say anything. They’ve already said their pieces to each other during their number, and there’s nothing left for Sakura to do other than to reply. She kisses him back, soft and shy, and she can feel him smiling that pretty boy smile of his, and she can’t help the upturn of her own mouth. She almost wishes she can see it. 

When they part, Sasuke is still holding her by the hips and her arms are around his neck. Her heart is still beating so fast and hard, and against her chest, she can feel his is the same. She beams. “Is this your way of fixing my nerves for tomorrow?” she asks teasingly. 

His slender finger touches her nose, “Shut it.” She laughs in return but stops when she hears him say, “It’s for my own.” 

Sakura tightens her hold on him. “Thank you, Sasuke-kun.” 

Sasuke kisses her forehead, “No.” He murmurs against her skin, “Thank you, Sakura. Let’s do our best tomorrow.” 

She boldly kisses him again and whispers, “Yes... we can do it. Together.” 

They don’t know it, but Mikoto laid witness to the sweet exchange by the door. She saw every stare and every caress, the trust in each other, and of course—the love. She left the two of them in their embrace with a warm smile on her lips. 

In the middle of the dimmed studio, there stood Sakura, ready to conquer her biggest challenge. And beside her stood Sasuke, her irreplaceable partner, ready to support and be with her every step of the way. 

Together, they leave hand-in-hand, ready to face the world. 

* * *

_~fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> ps. this was inspired by sean lew and kaycee rice's let you love me dance cover. ughhh so good!! pls watch it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpQVEIehqDs


End file.
